Quirks
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Everyone has their own quirks, little things that may annoy or amuse others... Even Bryan. [Yaoi, SB]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off of the Beyblade series... That honour goes to Aoki Takao the creator of the manga...

_Warnings: _Yaoi (boy x boy love)

- - - - -

Spencer and Bryan rented an apartment in Moscow. Their apartment wasn't huge, didn't have an elevator and the building was several stories tall. It was situated a few blocks away from Bryan's mother's house and Tala and Ian's small home. At the moment the blinds were drawn, lights turned off and the apartment was tidy, thanks to the quick clean up they'd done that morning.

Spencer watched with interest as Bryan kicked off his shoes and threw his brown jacket over the back of a chair, heading towards the laundry. They'd just finished their morning jog around the city and they were both panting and sweating. Spencer dropped into a chair by the table, tugging nonchantedly at his t-shirt.

He didn't go and have the shower he knew he needed. Spencer knew Bryan's morning routine by heart and knew better than to try and clean himself up, there was no way Bryan was going to allow him to use the bathroom. Not until he was done.

Bryan's nose scrunched up with distaste as he peeled off his white shirt, socks and brown pants, before yanking an orange towel from the cupboard above the washing machine and pulling off his underwear. He threw them into the washing basket. Spencer couldn't help but feel disappointed as Bryan wrapped the towel around his waist. Bryan stalked past him, muttering obscenities about dirt, sweat and body odour before he disappeared into the bedroom.

Spencer heard him rummaging through his drawers, before Bryan emerged with his clothes in one hand. Spencer couldn't help the amused smile that made its way to his lips as he heard the bathroom door slammed shut and the shower turn on.

Bryan had his quirks: Little things that sometimes annoyed Spencer, but mostly amused him. One of these quirks was Bryan's absolute hatred of being the tiniest bit smelly. Spencer didn't know where it had originated or if he'd always felt that way and had simply been too lazy to do anything about it, but his lover hated being dirty. It was for that exact reason why Bryan was the first one in the shower or bath after their jog, training and the couple's other rigorous activities.

The shower cubicle was snug while their hot water tank was small, there was no point in them having a shower together; Spencer liked having_ hot _showers, while Bryan liked to tease. Bryan wouldn't be long, not with their sized water tank and got up to collect his stuff too.

Kai had noticed Bryan's behavior too and had mentioned it once. Spencer couldn't truthfully say that he knew what fueled Bryan's need to be clean, just as he wasn't able to tell Kai about the extent of Bryan's quirk.

Spencer could remember the Abbey's showers and how they hadn't been in the best of working conditions. More often than not the hot water would be cool from either the weather or from the heating tanks' conditions, causing the Abbey's students to have a shower at least once a week. He wondered when Bryan's quirk had developed. He remembered Bryan as a child, playing in the snow, throwing food around the main hall and causing whatever trouble he could so Spencer would have to get him out of, but he couldn't think of anything that was serious enough to change the lilac haired man's weekly shower routine to a daily occurance. He couldn't remember Bryan ever having a shower more than once every two or three days.

"You can have your shower now." Spencer was surprised to find Bryan at the door to their bedroom, towel over his head as he scrubbed at his hair, attempting to dry it. He pulled it from his head with a smirk as Spencer stood up.

Spencer smirked a smirk of his own and grabbed his clothes and towel, bending down to kiss Bryan's lips gently. Bryan receieved and returned the kiss graciously, before suddenly (much to Spencer's annoyance) pulled back and sniffed loudly. Bryan frowned, his nose scrunching up as he did so. He jerked his thumb towards the door, "Get in the shower." He ordered.

Spencer couldn't help the chuckle he gave off as he did.

- - - - -

**Woffy: **My history assignments tend to bring out my strangest ideas and I can't truthfully say I got inspiration from a particular source this time... I really don't know what dead bodies and mummification have to do with being clean... But anyway...

Just a note on _Habits _and this story... I may make them a series of one-shots based around the Demolition Boys, so keep a look out for updates... The summary should be changed if I do update them...

Reveiw please... I appreciate all comments...


End file.
